


Secret Rendezvous

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [13]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gangs, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm, Piercings, Post-Apocalypse, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Cloud gasped, turning his head to pant. He was pinned to the wall of one of the ruined tunnels, goosebumps shuddering down his arms as Leon bit and sucked at his neck."Don't - fuck - don't leave a mark," he panted, groaning when Leon only sucked harder on the same spot, skin throbbing.





	Secret Rendezvous

Cloud gasped, turning his head to pant. He was pinned to the wall of one of the ruined tunnels, goosebumps shuddering down his arms as Leon bit and sucked at his neck.

"Don't - fuck - don't leave a mark," he panted, groaning when Leon only sucked harder on the same spot, skin throbbing.

"Asshole," he panted.

"Mhm," Leon hummed in agreement, trailing his kisses downwards to Cloud's collarbone, tongue tracing the swirling lines of ink there.

Cloud slipped his hands up into Leon's hair, tugging him back up for another filthy kiss, their tongues clashing. Leon's gemstone lip ring dug into him, bruising his lip and fuck if that didn't just turn him on more. He ground forward into Leon, their groans swallowed by each other.

"Fuck," Leon cursed, pulling back to stare into Cloud's eyes as he pushed forward, rocking their hips together.

Cloud met his gaze, flushed and panting but holding it while they ground together, no rhythm and half-frantic.

He tugged on Leon's hair, hands still buried in it, loving that he kept it long, leaning forward enough to lick up his facial scars before moving into another kiss, Leon's hands bruisingly tight at his hips, guiding them upwards, the friction just hard enough to be painful and so, so fucking good.

"Ah, _Leon_ ," Cloud gasped, hips jerking.

Leon growled, kissing him hungrily, devouring him, hips moving faster.

"Fuck, fuck...!" Cloud cursed, body stiffening as he came in his pants, the wall now holding up all of his weight, groaning as Leon kept grinding into him, pain-pleasure sparking his sensitive nerves.

"C'mon," he urged, still panting. "C'mon."

Leon groaned, burying his face in the blonde's neck as he came, sucking another mark into pale flesh.

Cloud pet through Leon's hair, both of them sliding down the wall until they were seated leaning against it.

"Fuck," Leon cursed, eyeing Cloud. "I haven't come in my pants since I was a kid."

Cloud's hips jerked a little at that, pleased. "Good," he smirked, licking blood from Leon's lip.

Leon pulled him in with a hand to the back of his head for another kiss, this one longer and slower but no less potent.

Cloud pulled back, twisting to get at least a little more comfortable and wincing at the skin pulling at his neck, fingers tracing rapidly-forming bruising. "I told you not to make marks!"

It was Leon's turn to smirk. "They look good on you, Cub," he reassured, licking at one playfully.

"I don't know why I like you," Cloud grumbled, shoving him away.

Leon laughed, "Oh, you like me?"

Cloud scowled. "Nope. Definitely not. Hate your guts," he deadpanned.

Leon grinned, tugging him closer and kissing him, chuckling at his squirming, feeling mellow after his lovely orgasm, if a bit sticky now.

"Ugh, gross, Berserker spit," Cloud teased.

"Mm, you weren't complaining earlier," Leon smirked. "Besides, I could catch rabies from you, Cub."

"Leon!" Cloud squawked, glaring. "Shut up!"

Leon laughed, tipping his head back and grinning. "Make me."

Cloud tackled him, Leon landing on his back on the ground with a small grunt, Cloud's body stretched out on top of him.

"Mm, a Wolf pelt blanket," he teased, kissing him softly.

Cloud nodded, pleased. "Wolf. Exactly."

Leon rolled his eyes; winding Cloud up was entirely too easy and too much fun.

Cloud leaned down and kissed him because he could; their relationship, if you could call it that, still very much new and exciting.

"When're you supposed to be back?" Cloud murmured into their kissing, shivering as Leon hummed.

"Mm, I don't have a bedtime," Leon answered, smirking and chuckling when Cloud smacked his shoulder in retaliation, rolling off him and offering his hand.

Leon took it, letting the Cub pull him until they were both standing.

"No one notices if you don't show up?" Cloud asked, frowning, wondering who watched Leon's back.

Leon shrugged. "Mm, they notice," he conceded. "But I'm given certain... liberties that the others are not. I come and go as I please."

Cloud stared at him, the idea of so much freedom awe-inspiring and also a bit terrifying. "Why?"

Leon smirked, all teeth. "Oh honey, because I'm the best."

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "You mean, the best murderer."

Leon shrugged. "Call me what you want, it doesn't bother me. I've heard it all."

"You really just... kill innocent people?"

"No one is innocent in this world, Cloud. No one," Leon said, steel in his eyes.

Cloud looked away, uncomfortable.

"I'm good at it," Leon said at length with another shrug. "It's what I do. Most people can't stomach it, so I handle it. For myself, and for others when the mood and reasoning strike."

"...So you don't just attack whoever Reno orders you to?" Cloud dared to asked, glancing up at him.

"Mm, no. I choose. That's not to say Reno can't just have someone else take care of his problem if I'm busy," Leon answered at length.

Cloud nodded at that, not liking it but appreciating the straight answer.

"And you? Steal from the rich to give to the poor?" Leon asked with a smirk.

Cloud glared a bit. "Hey, we're trying to make this place better."

"Mm, so is Reno. And every other gang leader out there. Better is relative," Leon said.

"Wolves don't kill people!" Cloud glared. That was their difference.

"That you know of," Leon said, Cloud's innocence amusing but there was no way Tifa had kept hold of the portion of the city she had without getting her -- or someone else's -- hands a little bloody.

Cloud snarled, angry at Leon's casual indifference and know-it-all smirk, hating that he talked as if he was sure he was right -- he wasn't, dammit.

Leon just shrugged, unaffected by Cloud's anger. "Ask them, but only if you're prepared to accept the answer. Otherwise, just stick to being a thief."

"You should keep out of Wolf business," Cloud snapped.

"Aw, Cub, I have no intention of getting involved in your little Pack," Leon reassured.

"If the Berserkers decided to all-out attack us... would you?" Cloud asked, still angry but also a little desperate for this answer, for the right answer.

"Depends," Leon said, after debating to answer truthfully or not.

"On what?" Cloud demanded.

"Why are we attacking?" Leon asked. "There's always a reason, and I don't kill without one."

"So if you didn't like the reason, you wouldn't?" Cloud pressed.

Leon's eyes narrowed, but he nodded, watching Cloud deflate a bit in apparent relief. "Does it matter that much to you, what I am? I told you, Cub, you and I are the same."

"And I told you, I'm a Wolf," Cloud responded, dodging the question, though it was fairly obvious exactly how much it mattered. How much Leon mattered.

"Hm," Leon hummed, studying his little Cub, wondering if this something was crueler than the games Reno played with Hayner... "Better go home before they come looking for you."

"Yeah..." Cloud sighed, straightening his clothes. "Tomorrow?"

Leon shook his head. "Going out of town for a few days... Sunday, under the old bridge."

Cloud wanted to ask but he bit his tongue -- he'd already pushed Leon's rule about gang talk enough for one night. He took a step closer instead, tugging Leon in for a quick parting kiss, huffing when Leon dragged him back for a sharp one, lip splitting again.

"Asshole," he said, but his voice was fond.

Leon grinned. "Get outta here."

"I'll miss you, too," Cloud said with an eyeroll, wiping away blood and offering a wave, turning to walk away and trying to think of explanations for his hickeys, hoping they'd play better like bruises and he could just say he misjudged a jump off a fence and fell.

Leon watched him go, turning his own way but only climbing to the streets and turning back, intent on watching Cloud get into Wolf territory, pensive as he walked.

It was obvious that Cloud was getting more invested in their whatever-this-was a lot quicker than Leon was, but all the same Leon felt protective of his little Cub -- his and his alone to tease.

And his question nagged at him, making him wonder if he really could attack Cloud after all this now. He wasn't sure he had it in him to be so cruel, despite what Cloud already thought of his profession and his reputation.

The trip out of town should help settle him, though -- he didn't get to do much wet work these days, and it was always a party when working with Yuffie...

He slowed as he came to the border, sticking to the shadows as Cloud emerged and looked around before heading to his headquarters deeper into the territory.

Leon frowned a bit as another shadow detached from the wall and someone jumped him, but then he relaxed at the laughter that followed -- guess they'd taken too long, after all, if he had a welcoming party this close to the border.

He watched them tussle for a moment before turning and heading home himself, needing to grab a car from Xigbar and collect Yuffie from the tunnels so they could get a head start on their little trip.

He didn't understand about fifty percent of Reno's plans until after the fact, but they always seemed to work out so he didn't question the need for information from a guy three counties over, about a whispered rumor that was all legend and no fact. But hey, at least Leon got some travel out of this one, and who knows, maybe an interesting story to boot.


End file.
